


Trying to Stop Fate

by JessTheColorPlatypus



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: I Tried, OC, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheColorPlatypus/pseuds/JessTheColorPlatypus
Summary: Stopping the tethering is one thing, explaining why is another. In other words I had an idea and it went poof





	Trying to Stop Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when i immediately got out of rehearsal, so my brain was flying in different directions so who knows if this even makes sense, and it is most definitely not edited.. (Because that was a huge run on sentence) Whether I continue this depends on my schedule and if I’m up for writing again. So I do apologize if I do not get back to this story. It's been over a year since I have posted any type of fanfic so i hope i did you all proud

“Stooooooooooooop!!!!! Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop! Stooooop!!!!” A lady? Woman? A Girl? ‘Zoomed’ by the group and into the middle of the ‘aile’ dead center between Jenkins, Flynn and Baird. The new comer raised a finger in the air and hunched down, heavily breathing. “That was longer than I remember.” She pointed back to the vast library, “and why is she so disorganized, changing everything makes it easy to take a wrong turn into the pool.” That last part was particularly yelled at the Library.

“W-What?” everyone had the same question as Flynn did but he was the only one who voiced his one worded question. She did come from inside the Library, so what was going on?

“Hey! It seems I made it to the right day this time-” She looked over the whole area in a circle “I traced it all back to this day.” She halted, making sure she wasn’t pacing. “Hey, no, bad Stone. Put that rope of flowers down- would that even work?” Stones grip on a rope of flowers didn’t loosen but he did lower them slightly. “Zek stay back, I forgot my wallet at home! Ha, you can’t pickpocket something I forgot- shot I forgot my wallet, it had a picture I needed.” Well she didn’t forget her wallet, that fell out in the pool. Finally she stopped moving. She stopped to take it all in. it was the same but so so so different.

“How?”

She left the gapping man alone to try to figure out everything before she stated anything to him. “Anyways you two can’t go through with the tethering.” that was her main reason to be there and she thought it would be rather simple for them all to comprehend.

“Who?”

“And it’s nice to see you all together again. Wow, it’s been three, no four, no two,” she waved it off “to long.” She took a deep breath in and smiled “it’s really good to see everyone again. I’ve obviously lost time since the last time I saw you all, but I’ve dearly missed every single one of you.” She looked to the other two centered, one staring her down and the other one pointing to further in the library eyes wide “especially you two. God, you two don’t look old, well older. Wait you were immortal, the same?” She noticed the man was still a little discombobulated. “Flynn which direction did I come from” Of course Flynn aready knew he came from in the Library, it just came down to how did she get into the Library.  “And if I didn’t fall into the pool what room is before that. Then think of the words I said. And how do I know all of you and what you two are about to do.” That would hopefully set him onto the right path of thinking.

“How did you get in?”

The stranger was Directing her statement to Baird, mainly because she knew it might take the librarian a few to get on to the right path of thinking. “Your partner will probably guess wrong at first but than he will get it, well most of it. I don’t expect the other half to get answered… or to be supplied for that matter. Ruins my chances of surviving all of this, even though those chances are quite small anyways.”

“Who are you?” Of course the stranger wouldn’t get small talk from Baird, she was always straight to the point.

“That is rather complicated, who implies my identity and if i give-”

Flynn jumped in again with his thinking, “An artifact summoned you, but which one?” Atleast he wasn’t completely frazzled anymore.

“No try again.” She looked to the other three, “You guys can jump in and try not to be speechless.”

“I believe they won’t have to,” she turned around to the deep voice behind her. “When one lives through time you recognize the ones out of place. So I believe the better question is, when are you from?” Jenkins had answered the question that was floating around, who was she? Wasn’t complicated.

She smiled, “Thank you Jenkins. About twenty three years in the future.” And her attention had to go back to the two she was trying to stop.  “And I need to stop you two from tethering.”

“Sorry, the two of us have seen what the consequences are if we don’t.” Baird just started the fact to the stranger but the stranger had come to far to accept a no.

“I know and I know you two love each other, but there were also different factors in play in that timeline. Nicole was bitter and held resentment which drove to that meek and pale earth. But the Library remembers the mistake it made, even if it didn’t happen, there has to be faith that she won’t do that again.” 

Flynn Completely interrupting the conversation had a bigger question. “Which machine did you use?”

“What?” The question was trying to be avoided.

“Which machine did you use?”

“Why? I got here, isn’t that the important thing.”

“You are destroying a timeline by coming back here and the fact the timeline hasn’t repaired itself by trying to send you back  means either this happened originally or you used a very powerful artifact.”

She shrugged, “I used the Tardis.”

 

“Okay, I know I just heard Tardis and I’m unwilling to-”

“Doctor Who is real?!”      Ezekiel was in bliss, like a child for one moment until; “No!” was yelled in unison by everyone. And Ezekiel was pouting.

 

“Someone in the mid sixties got the wise idea to try to create a familiar looking time machine, and it partially worked. The problem being they scattered them self through time. So you did not accomplish a trip here without help from an outside source, an artifact.” The stranger thought she heard this same lecure once before from Flynn, but if she did it was a long time ago.

“God I scatter myself through time once and I never hear the end of it. I learned my lesson.” she briefly forgot this was past versions she was speaking to.

“And what other artifact did you use? Since you did not manage to scatter yourself this time.”

“Right. I forgot you could be very insightful when needed or in my case when I’m trying to get away with doing something potentially stupid.”

 

Cassandra stood in the same spot she was when the stranger ran in.  “Doesn’t this sound familiar?”

“She stole artifacts so nooo?” Truthfully Ezekiel was just unsure of this whole situation, it also didn’t help all the talking was now boring him.

With a shrug Stone  simply asked cassandra “How so?”

“Her speech pattern… and she didn’t flinch when you were about to attempt that flower attack.” Cassandra stayed where she was but she was more curios on who this stranger was.

 

This time it was Bairds turn to interrupt and ask the same question. “Which artifact did you use?”

“Gaining up on me, that's not new but still intimidating.” She was being glared down. “Okay so to stabilize that particular time machine was already, or will be solved by Cassy, because of my curiosity. And then realizing the ‘Tardis’ was kinda like a spawning point through time, if it was already there. The machine wouldn't move but would transfer the person and I miss calculated once, so that meaning there's a poor unfortunate librarian in the past who got yelled at to stop doing whatever they-” she stopped herself realizing she fell of topic “right the artifact isn’t as stupid as it sound I swear. If you take in the potential energy it has and then some how sponge out the excess energy-”

The two infront of her where now both fed up, “Which artifact?!”

“Pandora's box. I know it was stupid but the evil that was released on the world in my future is a lot worse than the evil pandora can summon.”

‘You opened-”

“In a future that hopefully doesn’t exist, yes I opened it. What else could it do! I was already in hell! In my worst nightmare.”

“What would cause some one, who would be stupid enough-” Baird shook her head  with disappointment.

“If you had listen to what I said earlier, than you should be able to guess-”

Flynn already knew he would have to go check the room to make sure the box wasn’t with  the time machine and to make sure no remnants of a future pandora's box followed this stranger. So he took everyone but Jenkins, though Baird was lingering behind.

 

“By telling them not to tether are you not destroying your chance on existing?” Jenkins was asking the one question that was digging deep into him.

The stranger just shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not. It is a chance I’m willing to take. I knew the possibility of not being born. But if it means my family stays alive and the library isn’t on the brink of destruction then I did my job for the Library. I knew the risks.”

“How close are you to all of them?”

“Oh Jenkins, you already know. Every hint was there. How I use the other Librarians names. How familiar I am with all of them, how I could predict what they were going to do. The natural instinct that came over Flynn and Eve.”

“You’re a potential Librarian.”

“No, Well yes.” she looked down to herself noticing she was starting to fade “Huh, I thought I would have more time. Jenkins, I was born here. And I lost every single one of you, everyone I loved so, if they lose someone who doesn’t even exist in exchange for them to live. I did-” She stopped herself again, she had a few seconds and with a weary smile she had to ask a favor from a person who didn’t even know her. “Hey, don’t tell them, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> A purposeful reason why I didn’t specify who the stranger was in case i want to do a second chapter, but it is very well implied soooo. Also I do apologize if pandora's box has been used, it was all i could think of at the moment  
> Sorry if Flynn is out of character I have issues writing that type of character so i tried to grab my best tenth doctor I could (which ended up more with the oc) and thought this would be a situation that would complete boggle him.  
> Anyways I got the idea from the live stream they did and about someone saying not to get tethered or yelling stop. What ever was said. And than coincidently a play i’m in has to do with time travel and it kinda meshed for this sooooo yeahhhhh.


End file.
